Targovishte Oblast
Targovishte Oblast (province) ( , transliterated Oblast Targovishte, former name Targovishte okrug) is a province in northeastern Bulgaria, named after its main city - Targovishte. As of December 2009, it has a population of 129,675 inhabitants. Bulgarian National Statistical Institute - Bulgarian provinces and municipalities in 2009 „WorldCityPopulation“„pop-stat.mashke.org“ Obshtinas Targovishte Oblast contains 5 obshtinas (communes) (singular: oбщина, obshtina - plural: oбщини, obshtini). The following table shows the names of each municipality in English and Cyrillic, the main town (in bold) or village, and the population of each as of December 2009. Demography Targovishte oblast had a population of 137,689 according to a 2001 census, of which were male and were female. Population to 01.03.2001 by Area and Sex from [http://www.nsi.bg/Census/nav.htm Bulgarian National Statistical Institute: Census 2001] As of the end of 2009, the population of the province, announced by the Bulgarian National Statistical Institute, numbered 129,675 of which are inhabitants aged over 60 years. Bulgarian National Statistical Institute - Population by age in 2009 The following table represents the change of the population in the oblast after World War II: Religion Religious adherence in the oblast according to 2001 census: Religious adherence in Bulgaria - census 2001 village with the Preslav Mountains in the background]] Technical Infrastructure The length of the road network is 1,171.3 km, 77.6 km of which are first class roads. There are two railway stations on the major railway line Sofia- Gorna Oryahovitsa - Varna. Targovishte Airport is located 13 km from the city of Targovishte. However, it is not being used because of a lack of financial resources. Towns and villages The place names in bold have the status of town (in Bulgarian: град, transliterated as grad). Other localities have the status of village (in Bulgarian: село, transliterated as selo). The names of localities are transliterated in Latin alphabetGeonames Search at National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency (NGA) - reference for location names followed in parentheses by the original name in Bulgarian Cyrillic script (which links to the corresponding Bulgarian Wikipedia article). Antonovo Obshtina The Antonovo Obshtina has one town (in bold) and 56 villages: Antonovo (Антоново) Bankovets (Банковец) Bogomolsko (Богомолско) Bukak (Букак) Velikovtsi (Великовци) Velyovo (Вельово) Glashatay (Глашатай) Golyamo Dolyane (Голямо Доляне) Gorna Zlatitsa (Горна Златица) Devino (Девино) Dlazhka polyana (Длъжка поляна) Dobrotitsa (Добротица) Dolna Zlatitsa (Долна Златица) Dabravitsa (Дъбравица) Izvorovo (Изворово) Kapishte (Капище) Kitino (Китино) Konop (Коноп) Kraypole (Крайполе) Krusholak (Крушолак) Kapinets (Къпинец) Kyosevtsi (Кьосевци) Lyubichevo (Любичево) Malka Cherkovna (Малка Черковна) Malogradets (Малоградец) Manushevtsi (Манушевци) Mechovo (Мечово) Milino (Милино) Moravitsa (Моравица) Moravka (Моравка) Orach (Орач) Pirinets (Пиринец) Poroyno (Поройно) Prisoyna (Присойна) Pchelno (Пчелно) Ravno selo (Равно село) Razdeltsi (Разделци) Svirchovo (Свирчово) Svoboditsa (Свободица) Semertsi (Семерци) Slanchovets (Слънчовец) Stara rechka (Стара речка) Starchishte (Старчище) Stevrek (Стеврек) Stoynovo (Стойново) Stroynovtsi (Стройновци) Taymishte (Таймище) Tihovets (Тиховец) Treskavets (Трескавец) Halvadzhiysko (Халваджийско) Chekantsi (Чеканци) Cherna voda (Черна вода) Cherni bryag (Черни бряг) Shishkovitsa (Шишковица) Yazovets (Язовец) Yarebichno (Яребично) Yastrebino (Ястребино) Omurtag Obshtina The Omurtag Obshtina has one town (in bold) and 41 villages: Belomortsi (Беломорци) Balgaranovo (Българаново) Velikdenche (Великденче) Velichka (Величка) Verentsi (Веренци) Veselets (Веселец) Visok (Висок) Vrani kon (Врани кон) Golyamo Tsarkvishte (Голямо Църквище) Gorna Hubavka (Горна Хубавка) Gorno Kozarevo (Горно Козарево) Gorno Novkovo (Горно Новково) Gorsko selo (Горско село) Dolna Hubavka (Долна Хубавка) Dolno Kozarevo (Долно Козарево) Dolno Novkovo (Долно Новково) Zelena morava (Зелена морава) Zmeyno (Змейно) Zvezditsa (Звездица) Iliyno (Илийно) Kamburovo (Камбурово) Kestenovo (Кестеново) Kozma Prezviter (Козма Презвитер) Krasnoseltsi (Красноселци) Mogilets (Могилец) Obitel (Обител) Omurtag (Омуртаг) Panayot Hitovo (Панайот Хитово) Panichino (Паничино) Petrino (Петрино) Plastina (Плъстина) Ptichevo (Птичево) Padarino (Пъдарино) Parvan (Първан) Rositsa (Росица) Ratlina (Рътлина) Stanets (Станец) Tapchileshtovo (Тъпчилещово) Tsarevtsi (Царевци) Tserovishte (Церовище) Chernokaptsi (Чернокапци) Opaka Obshtina The Opaka Obshtina has one town (in bold) and 5 villages: Golyamo Gradishte (Голямо Градище) Gorsko Ablanovo (Горско Абланово) Garchinovo (Гърчиново) Krepcha (Крепча) Lyublen (Люблен) Opaka (Опака) Popovo Obshtina The Popovo Obshtina has one town (in bold) and 34 villages: Aprilovo (Априлово) Baba Tonka (Баба Тонка) Berkovski (Берковски) Braknitsa (Бракница) Voditsa (Водица) Gagovo (Гагово) Gloginka (Глогинка) Goritsa (Горица) Dolets (Долец) Dolna Kabda (Долна Кабда) Drinovo (Дриново) Elenovo (Еленово) Zavetno (Заветно) Zarevo (Зараево) Zahari Stoyanovo (Захари Стояново) Zvezda (Звезда) Ivancha (Иванча) Kardam (Кардам) Kovachevets (Ковачевец) Kozitsa (Козица) Konak (Конак) Lomtsi (Ломци) Manastiritsa (Манастирица) Marchino (Марчино) Medovina (Медовина) Osikovo (Осиково) Palamartsa (Паламарца) Pomoshtitsa (Помощица) Popovo (Попово) Posabina (Посабина) Sadina (Садина) Svetlen (Светлен) Slavyanovo (Славяново) Trastika (Тръстика) Tsar Asen (Цар Асен) Targovishte Obshtina The Targovishte Obshtina has one town (in bold) and 51 villages: Aleksandrovo (Александрово) Alvanovo (Алваново) Bayachevo (Баячево) Bistra (Бистра) Bojurka (Божурка) Bratovo (Братово) Buhovtsi (Буховци) Buynovo (Буйново) Cherkovna (Черковна) Dalgach (Дългач) Davidovo (Давидово) Draganovets (Драгановец) Dralfa (Дралфа) Golyamo Sokolovo (Голямо Соколово) Golyamo novo (Голямо Ново) Gorna Kabda (Горна Кабда) Koprets (Копрец) Koshnichari (Кошничари) Kralevo (Кралево) Krashno (Кръшно) Lilyak (Лиляк) Lovets (Ловец) Makariopolsko (Макариополско) Makovo (Маково) Miladinovtsi (Миладиновци) Mirovets (Мировец) Momino (Момино) Nadarevo (Надарево) Osen (Осен) Ostrets (Острец) Ovcharovo (Овчарово) Paydushko (Пайдушко) Pevets (Певец) Podgoritsa (Подгорица) Preselets (Преселец) Presian (Пресиян) Presyak (Пресяк) Probuda (Пробуда) Prolaz (Пролаз) Ralitsa (Ралица) Razboyna (Разбойна) Rosina (Росина) Ruets (Руец) Saedinenie (Съединение) Strazha (Стража) Targovishte (Търговище) Tarnovtsa (Търновца) Tsvetnitsa (Цветница) Tvardintsi (Твърдинци) Vardun (Вардун) Vasil Levski (Васил Левски) Zdravets (Здравец) See also *Oblasts of Bulgaria *Obshtinas of Bulgaria *List of villages in Targovishte Oblast References External links * Targovishte Province Web Site Category:Targovishte Oblast Category:Oblasts of Bulgaria Bulgaria